deadrisingwikifandomcom-20200216-history
DRW Pikmin1254
Hello, I'm Pikmin1254. I commonly found on YouTube and GameFAQs. I do have a MySpace and a Facebook, but I don't plan on sharing because I don't talk to strangers I meet on the internet. My favorite things in Dead Rising are: *Favorite Protagonist: Frank West *Favorite Psychopath: Cliff Hudson *Favorite Survivor: Snowflake *Favorite Weapon (Dead Rising): Small Chainsaw *Favorite Weapon (Case Zero): Spiked Bat *Favorite Weapon (Dead Rising 2): Haven't played yet, but I do like the Heliblade concept. *Favorite Juice: Spitfire Games As every gamer, I have favorite game series. They include: *Mario *Pikmin *MOTHER/EarthBound *Chibi-Robo *Left 4 Dead *Dead Rising *Call of Duty *Spyro I played Mario ever since I was 2, I have over twenty Mario games to my name. My favorite protagonist is Mario and my favorite antagonist is either Petey Piranha or King Boo. Information on why I like Pikmin and some of my favorite things from it is listed in the paragraph above. I started liking MOTHER around 2007 or 2008. I only played MOTHER 3, but I want to play Earthbound and MOTHER. I started watching YouTube videos of MOTHER 3 and Earthbound and I started liking it. My favorite protagonist is Lucas and my favorite antagonist is either Porky or the Masked Man. I recently got into Left 4 Dead and Call of Duty. I was at my neighbor's house, watching their dogs while they were on vacation when I saw their Xbox 360. I decided to stick around and play for a while. I played Call of Duty: Modern Warfare and Left 4 Dead. I didn't have an Xbox 360 until a few months later and I really like those games. So when I got the Xbox 360, I went to buy Left 4 Dead 2 and Modern Warfare 2. And for Spyro, I played Spyro the Dragon through Spyro: Year of the Dragon on my PlayStation 2 (I never bought a PlayStation, because when I did they were always sold out). I still like Spyro today, but not after Spyro: Year of the Dragon. I bought Spyro the Dragon: Enter the Dragonfly and I hated it. I never played another Spyro sequel again. Friend Code & Gamertag I don't have Wi-Fi for my Wii or LIVE for my Xbox 360, but when I do, you can add me. *Friend Code: I don't know, anyone know how I can check this? E-mail me how, I will leave my e-mail below. *Gamertag: Pikmin1254 Other Things This is the section where I talk about my hobbies, pets, and other things about myself that are not game related. My favorite food is spaghetti, especially my mom's homemade spaghetti. I take karate and recently received my black belt. I have two pets, a German Shepherd and a cat. The German Shepherd, Travis, is the offspring of my father's German Shepherds, Rocky and Gretchen. I raised Rocky and Gretchen and then Gretchen had seven puppies, a small litter for a German Shepherd. One of them, had white hair resembling a "T". I named him Travis and raised him and his siblings that I named, Big Momma (Biggest female, is now named Heidi), Big Daddy (Biggest male), Shy Girl (Named due to her shyness, obviously), Gretchen Jr. (She behaved exactly like her mother), Rocky Jr. (He behaved exactly like his father), and T-Paine (My brother named him after the famous rapper). I moved out of my dad's house (I'm not 18 yet) and got to keep Travis. He sold the rest of them except for Heidi. I recently saw Heidi and she looks like she's Gretchen's face plastered on Rocky's body, but with Gretchen's stripe across his back. Contact Info If you wish to talk to me privately, e-mail me at the address below. DO NOT SPAM ME! I will not answer your e-mails if you spam me and ask a question. *pikminandlouie@hotmail.com - Game related. *zachstp@hotmail.com - Related to Pikipedia, Left 4 Dead Wiki, YouTube, or GameFAQs. *www.youtube.com/user/pikmin1254 - My YouTube page. My contributions * My favorite pages * Add links to your favorite pages on the wiki here! * Favorite page #2 * Favorite page #3